


Baile

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Drabble, F/M, Making Love, Masks, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Triss still had feelings for each other, they both couldn't deny it. But who will confess first? A romp in the garden during the Masquerade Ball gives one of them the push they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baile

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Masquerade Ball mission, when Geralt and Triss aid in Albert's escape.

Triss conjured up the illusion in one of the back corners of the garden’s maze. As much as the thrill of being caught in the act of sex turned her on even more, she was still a witch being hunted; better to be safe than tortured, _again_.

 

Her necklace caught the light of the moon and glowed when she turned. Her chest and bottom of her neck flushed from drink and her earrings shook when she laughed as she walked the edge of the fountain. Geralt looked through his mask at her - wanting to take her in his arms like times of past.

 

When she tipped over, he ran to her and caught Triss fully in his arms. They locked eyes for what seemed like ages. Geralt needed her, he needed to touch her, taste her, anything to please her and feel true passion again, unlike his romps with the women in the brothels. Triss brought up her hand, slowly lifting Geralt’s mask upward to reveal his lips.

 

The fireworks exploded in the sky as they brought their lips together and he continued to hold her, her weight like a feather in his arms. Gently he let her down and removed the wolf from his face. His usual hard, gruff face was soft and he bent down to kiss her once more. Triss wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. Their kiss warmed the area between her thighs, and she pulled away tugging at her dress.

 

He untied the laces of the sides of her dress, and peeled it down her body. She shimmied, swaying her hips from side to side as she wiggled out of it. He noted the movements of her breasts as she did so, and grabbed one with his hand, gently squeezing her flesh, massaging it in his palm.  

 

“Geralt,” Triss whispered.

 

A small moan left her lips when he bent to kiss at her neck. He laid her on the grass, kissing her neck as he kneaded her breast. She arched her back, giving herself to him and moaned a bit louder as his fingers pinched and pulled her nipple. He lowered himself, putting his weight on his knees between her legs and took the other nipple in his mouth. The combinations of the swirls of his tongue and the sucks of his lips made Triss whine and grind her hips against his.

 

Her breaths shallowed and she placed her hand on the top of his head. Impatiently she pushed at him, needing to feel these sensations below.

 

He chuckled and moved with her hand, kissing her navel to her mound. A grin spread across his face when he noticed the sheen between her lips, and he gently lapped at the wetness - teasing her.

 

“Geralt!” She yelled bucking her hips to his face, “Hurry- _please hurry_!” Her complaints made Geralt want to take it even slower, but his own hunger got the best of him.

 

His beard tickled her as he licked her again, pushing his tongue between her lips and fully tasting her sweetness. He groaned into her, the vibrations enhancing her reactions.

 

He devoured her, penetrating her with his tongue while he massaged her clit with his thumb. Triss cried out, tears welling in her eyes from the pleasure and the tears fell when he switched from his tongue to suck on her with his mouth.

 

“Oh! Fuck- _please_ Geralt I-” She grabbed a fist of his hair, grinding onto his mouth as she came. He swallowed her essence and took a deep breath when he pulled away from her.

 

His smile that of a beast, his own breath ragged and his pendant moved along with his chest. He wiped her cum from his mouth with one swipe and began to undress himself.

 

“Shit. To hell with these tight trousers,” He clenched his jaw, fumbling at his breeches. His cock begged to be released, it twitched and pressed against the material, wanting to burst through the fabric. Triss helped remove them and quickly took him in her mouth.

 

“I- _fuck_ -Triss!” He dragged out the words and hissed her name. He hadn’t time for anymore play, he needed to take her now.

 

“Off,” he demanded. She ignored his command and bobbed her head fast, tightening her mouth around him. Geralt grunted, suppressing the moan he wanted to release. He grabbed at the base of her neck, it didn’t pain her, but it was firm.

 

“Off, Triss. _Now_ ,” he growled.

 

Even with his cock in her mouth she could still be devious. Triss smirked at him and pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva at the tip. He tore off his tunic and joined her on the grass, his body positioned between her.

 

He turned gaze upon her emerald eyes and Triss urged him to continue. She reached between him and put her hand over his, guiding him to her entrance. With one thrust, he entered her and they both sharply gasped.

 

They moved together. His thrusts met with the upward movement of her hips. Their kisses sloppy, painting each other’s lips with spittle. He buried his face in her neck and moaned against her flesh, biting at it, causing a red bruise upon her skin.

 

She gripped at his back, marking him with her nails. They dug into his skin and scars as his paced quickened and he fucked her harder. Her moans changed into high-pitched cries, they were sharp and quick, growing in volume each time he pounded into her.

 

“On your knees,” He said, removing himself. She willingly turned around, arching her back to present for him.

 

Triss yelped when he entered her again, not taking his time. His thrusts were barbaric, he relished in the tightness of her cunt and the warmth of her wetness. He slapped her ass, branding her skin with a red print. She cried out-throwing her head back and she couldn’t control the way it bobbled when her body slapped against him.

 

“Ah!” Her body tensed and she gripped blades of grass, tearing them from the Earth when she came. Her cum varnished both her thighs and his pelvis, their bodies glistened with the mix of it and their sweat.

 

He slowed his pace, biting his lip trying not to cum. Inch by inch he slid out of her, savoring the feeling of her.

 

Geralt gently turned Triss around. He brought his hands to her two pony tails and freed them from their ties. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. He cupped her face, brushing a rogue strand away, and gently kissed her lips.

 

“Fucking hell you’re beautiful,” Geralt murmured and Triss let out a brief laugh, for only Geralt could lace a compliment around such a word.

 

“You’re turn, Red,” He said, laying back upon the ground. Geralt massaged himself looking at her mount him, and he held his cock firm as she slowly lowered herself on top of him.

 

He allowed himself to sigh tenderly and a soft moan eluded his lips. Triss moved her hips in such a way, gyrating them against him, rolling them ‘round and it drove Geralt wild.

 

She mewled when her clit brushed against him and clenched her muscles around his length. She moved faster, pulsating her muscles and watching his face contort with each squeeze.

 

Triss rode him with finesse, she put a hand on his chest and used the other to grab at her own breast, pinching her nipple.

 

They sang to the sky in unity and they were drowned out by the music emitting from the party not too far away.

 

“Triss!” Geralt wailed clasping her hips. He thrust up to meet her and his body shook as he spilt his seed inside. His eyes rolled back and Geralt swore he would pass out.

 

Triss collapsed on top of him, she whimpered out her breaths as she removed Geralt from within her, and rolled next to him on the grass.

 

Both a pair of sweaty bodies sprawled on the maze’s ground, breathing as if their lives depended on it.

 

Triss turned her head towards Geralt and they both lazily smiled. Another kiss between the two, and Triss opened her mouth to finally utter the words she’s held for so long.

 

“I-”

 

“H-hello?” Footsteps approached near their position. Depending on how skillful they were, they might be able to realize what they're looking at is an illusion. 

 

 _Fuck_. Albert arrived. It was time for his escape.

 

They hastily dressed in their clothes and donned their masks, and after they both fixed their hair and themselves to the best of their ability Triss removed the illusion.

 

Albert looked at them knowingly and they both cleared their throats, trying to move onto business.

 

“Well then, looks like someone finally took advantage of our magic skills. Very impressive Miss Merigold,” he said giving Triss a wink behind his Panther Mask.

 

Triss put her hands to her hips and shook her head, while Geralt rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, time to get a move on,” Geralt said.

 

They switched masks, and Geralt sent them ahead in case of an ambush. Fifteen minutes later he walked the maze, easily killing those who stood in his way, and made it to the horse stables.

 

He undid his mask to throw away, and Triss caught it before it hit the ground. She put it inside one of the satchels attached to the saddle, along with the one she wore.

 

“Let’s keep them. Next time we’ll leave the masks _on_ ,” Triss whispered in his ear, and giggled as she ascended the horse.

 

“Something else to check off our list,” Geralt smirked.

 

After Albert said his goodbyes to his mother, Geralt walked with the horses outside, using his Witcher senses in order to figure out if there were more foes in the dark.

 

“The path is clear,” He said to Triss.  

 

“Perfect. You’ll meet us later?” She questioned, hope in her eyes.

 

He nodded to her and walked closer to her horse. Geralt never hesitated, he said what came to him and his actions resembled it, but his heart bellowed within his chest and caused him to falter.

 

 _“Fuck it, it’s now or never,”_ He thought.

 

“I love you,” he declared aloud. Triss’ eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply, but Geralt slapped her horse’s rear, and it took off with Albert’s horse by its side.

 

He watched them until they disappeared from his sight, and whistled for Roach to come to him.

 

Geralt had found love, now he just needed to find Ciri and his life would be complete. He rode to Oxenfurt to complete a Witcher’s Bounty before his return to Novigrad.

 

His heart continued to leap and bound in his chest, and the wolf within him howled to the moon in return.  

 


End file.
